


A Hefty 'Case'-Load

by reallygrossstuff



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Messy, Scat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-18 17:32:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16999470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reallygrossstuff/pseuds/reallygrossstuff
Summary: Terezi takes a dump in her boxers. That's it.





	A Hefty 'Case'-Load

Terezi was a troll with a lot of special interests and not a lot of self-control. She had a bad habit of getting distracted when she was having fun, not noticing things happening around her or realising her own needs. It didn’t often get her in trouble, but occasionally it led to an unfortunate situation, like the one she was in now.

She’d been setting up a new court case all morning, meticulously arranging and rearranging the prosecution and defence. It was going to be very high profile, so every detail had to be perfect. Wandering around the room in just her teal boxers and bra, she poked and prodded the assorted scalemates into position, sometimes spending minutes just moving one back and forth, occasionally licking it to see where it fit best.

Unfortunately, in obsessing over the details of her courtroom, Terezi failed to notice certain details about herself. Most pressingly, she didn’t notice her stomach rumbling, quietly at first but steadily building in intensity. She’d been at her task for hours without any bathroom break, and her body didn’t appreciate it.

When her stomach first started cramping, it took her by surprise. She stood still for a few moments as the cramps continued, not understanding what was happening until her cheeks parted with a bubbling fart, at which point it was too late to do anything.

By the time she’d taken one step towards the door, she could already feel the first log pushing out of her. Even squeezing down as hard as she could, she couldn’t keep it from settling in the seat of her boxers, forming a lump in the material. She slowed her movements, trying not to go too fast, but every halting step she took for the door just made her more aware of the mess in her pants, already increasing as another pile of shit settled on top of the first.

By the time she made it out into the hall, her boxers were stained and stretched by the amount of shit inside them. Every step made it squish or squelch in some new way against her while her bowels continued to empty.

To her frustration, things only started to die down once she’d reached the bathroom, a few sputtering farts announcing the emptiness of her stomach and the fullness of her underwear. She was forced to squat slightly, worried that if she stood the load would slide right down the leg of her boxers. Nothing could keep the smell in, though, and Terezi knew for sure that the aroma of her shit would cling to the walls of her hive for perigrees at least.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want more content, find me at [reallygrossstuff](https://reallygrossstuff.tumblr.com/) (if I survive the purge)


End file.
